


Kisses

by Yorudan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, just fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's kisses are the greatest things available to man. At least, Kenma is pretty sure. They're heavenly, because they're sweet and typically tender, maybe even a little shy; just like Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning everyone now: this may suck. I've felt pretty iffy a lot of today and a friend is mad at me for little to no reason, and yeah. I'm supposed to be getting a hopefully pretty awesome dinner here in a few minutes, so... Hopefully that turns out well, and this did, too. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata's kisses are the greatest things available to man. At least, Kenma is _pretty sure_.

They're heavenly, because they're sweet and typically tender, maybe even a little shy; just like Hinata. Hinata's kisses leave Kenma feeling like he's light-headed; sometimes he could almost swear his feet aren't even on the ground anymore. If he could float away, Kenma thinks he would. But Hinata's body acts as an anchor; keeps him grounded.

Kenma also feels like he's kissing a piece of chocolate cake when he kisses Hinata; he feels happy, and is often left wondering why the cake at his birthday has never made him feel so elated. It isn't like Hinata is incredibly sweet-tasting; he's got  _just enough_ of that sugary taste to him, though, and Kenma can't help but make the comparison. He's always left licking his lips afterwards.

Subconsciously, Kenma drags his tongue over his bottom lip as he sits in Hinata's bedroom, over to stay the night. He's on the floor, cross-legged, with his 3DS in his hands; there's a sticker from Hinata's younger sister stuck half-heartedly to the back. It's too girly for him, being a pink ballerina with stars above her head, and Kenma doesn't want it to actually stick. Hinata's already told him he didn't have to put it on at all, but in the face of Natsu, Kenma crumbled.

 _Maybe_ , Kenma thinks as he uncrossed his legs, extending them out before him.  _They're so nice because I've only ever... kissed... Shouyo._

Kenma reaches up, touching his lips. It  _is_ true; Hinata is the only person Kenma has ever kissed. He's always been too shy, or didn't like someone in that way. Shoot, Kenma barely felt comfortable around people  _at all._ He had been friends with Kuroo for what felt like forever, and there were some guys on the Nekoma team that he felt okay around... And there was Hinata, too.

Instinctively, Kenma smiles. Hinata always makes him smile, usually. The orange-haired player is just so full of life and energy, and even though Kenma hates getting tired, he feels the desire to waste away all that energy with Hinata. He doesn't care what they do; as long as he's with the other boy... They could be running a marathon or laying around like they are now, although Kenma would prefer Hinata be _with_ him. Hinata went downstairs for something a while ago, but hasn't come back. Kenma frowns.

"Maybe I should..." Kenma begins, placing his 3DS down and actually standing up rather quickly. He turns and moves to the door, reaching down for the knob. It isn't like Hinata to just leave him alone upstairs for this long; Kenma has stayed over countless times before, and...

And for the first time ever, as he descends the stairs of the Hinata household, Kenma turns his head towards the sitting room and finds...

"Shouyo?" Kenma's eyebrows raise and he's astounded as he finds his boyfriend passed out on the couch, head resting on one arm and feet not quite reaching the other end. His head is tilted back slightly and his mouth is open just the slightest bit; Kenma can see a tiny bit of drool reflecting light at the corner of his mouth as he gets closer. He makes a face, reaching down and collecting the hem of his shirt in his hand. Kenma uses the cloth to wipe the bit of drool away, not caring too much because it's one of Kuroo's old shirts that the Nekoma captain _i_ _nsisted_ he take. He drops his shirt, eyeing Hinata's face.

He's out like a light, quietly snoring. Hinata's sleeping face isn't much different from his usual one, his expression only lacking his wide smile and those bright eyes. Still, Kenma feels himself hesitantly reaching up, fingertips trailing over the smooth skin of Hinata's cheek in a way he would  _never_ be able to manage if Hinata was awake.

 _Soft..._ Kenma thinks, letting his fingertips roam. His heart begins to pitter patter in his chest, and in his ears it actually feels like a bomb waiting to explode as he leans down. Kenma's face hovers over Hinata's and he hesitates before, slowly, he presses his mouth to Hinata's. Kenma's cheeks burn and he squeezes his eyes shut, the same way Hinata does whenever they kiss, and he pulls back. His cheeks _have_ to be bright red.

 _I wonder what my kisses are like to him..._ Kenma reaches up and touches his own lips, cheeks warm and head a little fuzzy. He smiles.

"Maybe I'll ask next time..." Kenma decides as he takes the blanket draped over the back of the couch. He unfolds it and places it over his slumbering boyfriend, then Kenma is going upstairs to fetch his 3DS. He'll get it and come play it downstairs while Hinata sleeps, right by his boyfriend's side, Kenma decides. He'll get himself nice and cozy, and they'll be comfy...

But Kenma can't resist kissing Hinata one more time before he goes, and he doesn't see the way Hinata's cheeks light up as he turns, heading back upstairs.

Hinata touches his lips, a little drowsy because he  _has_ been asleep, and he smiles warmly to himself. His fingertips feel hot.

It's pretty safe to say, if the topic ever arises, that Hinata thinks Kenma's kisses are pretty darn great, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for KenHina fluff, but I suck at writing it. //shrugs. I just really, really needed this.


End file.
